Reign of Rayquaza
by BlackMH
Summary: What would you do if a green dragon monster was after you? What if he was trying to split you and your love apart? Brendan makes his answer clear. Hoennshipping. Sequel to 'Wrath of Groudon'


Reign of Rayquaza

It has been finally finished! (Not the whole story, though). The first chapter to the sequel, Wrath of Groudon, is complete! Yay! Now, this chapter may be long to you, but if it's a prologue, it's a freakin' prologue. Okay. Here I go!

Night time had settled in the land of Hoenn, once the land of a raging god, now a serene slit of peace. The citizens who witnessed the rampage still feared of its reappearance, but one girl knew they shouldn't count on it. Evidence still remained, however, of its existence. But time will heal these wounds, just as it did so two the two hearts.

She patiently waited outside for him, wondering what his father was doing to him. As a professor, he probably might be making some tests on him, she thought. She looked up to the sky, thinking how weird it might be to tell yourself you wouldn't see these little beauties again. She heard the door open behind her and she turned to see him. He was rubbing his head like something whacked him in the head. She smiled at his gesture as he walked over and sat by her, looking at the stars with her.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" he said.

"Yes, it is," she answered, "So what did your father do to you in there?"

"Honestly, I should've known that after having an earth god take over your body for three days would attract most dedicated scientists," he joked, with a smile creeping on his lips.

"So he did weird experiments on you?" she asked, feeling a smile creeping on her lips as well.

"You remember those movies were people put suction wires on your body?"

"Yeah…"

"It was a little bit like that. And it felt really uncomfortable too."

She giggled and went back to looking at the stars. They seemed to shimmer, as if they were signaling a bright future for the two. She looked over to him and asked a question.

"So, you know Jirachi?"

"Jirachi?" he repeated, "Yeah, I know him. The star prince who sleeps for a thousand years…"

"I bet not even the worlds greatest trainer knows everything about Jirachi, does he?"

"Oh, you wanna bet?" he said looking at her with competition written all over his face, "Jirachi is one of the three saviors of the third land. He was Rayquaza's assistance during Groudon and Kyogre's feud. Jirachi has one brother and one sister: Solachi and Lunachi. Solachi helped seal Groudon into Mt. Chimney and sent him to sleep afterwards. Lunachi sealed Kyogre deep beneath the sea and sent her to sleep as well. With their work finished, the two returned to the sun and moon. Rayquaza requested that Jirachi would send him to sleep, but not eternally. He was to rise again if the to titans were to fight again."

Her mouth hung once he was finished. He had the look of success as he saw her face.

"You…know all of that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I've never heard of Solachi or Lunachi before."

"Like they say, the pokemon world is full of mystery. But then again, did you really expect me to not learn anything while having a god of earth inside me?"

"I guess not," she said, silenced.

The two regained looking at the stars, for a long time had the two dreamed of this moment. The two were there, by each others side, and nothing would break them apart ever again. They cuddled up to each other as she rested her head against his shoulder. She felt the same warmth she felt from the monster he was a few days ago. Except this time, it was perfect, flawless in every way.

"I love you Brendan," she said.

"I love you too May," he replied.

He watched from the top of the tree. The wind was blowing, playing with his evergreen hair, as he watched the two with eyes of a veteran of war. He had never seen her so happy, but then again, he hadn't seen her in a long time. Is it really worth it to split these two up? Yes. Why? Because he had to. The spirit of Rayquaza was in him, and he was just following orders. Rayquaza would know what he was doing, and surely the other legendaries would find out. All he had to do was annihilate Groudon's hiding post a.k.a. Brendan so that proof of his tyranny had never existed. And he had to remember one sentence to keep up with his work: Never stop, plan ahead, and obliterate all who get in your way, even the innocent.

Yes, he was just following orders.

END OF PROLOGUE.

Well, that ends the prologue to 'Reign of Rayquaza'. More to come, but they will come a LOT slower than 'Wrath of Groudon'.

Now, about Solachi and Lunachi, they're fan pokemon I made up that have the sun and moon attribute/ type. They look like Jirachi, but Lunachi is a bit smaller than Jirachi, and has a blue crescent moon head-crown instead of a star head-crown. She also has black triangles under her eyes instead of light blue ones. Solachi is a bit bigger than Jirachi and has a red sun –head-crown instead of a star. He also has red triangles under his eyes instead of Jirachi's light blue ones. If anyone would like, feel free to try to draw them! Peace! R & R!


End file.
